


Look What You Made Me Do/New Year's Day

by GothicPixi



Series: reputation [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst?, Found Family, Gen, IPRE, IPRE as Family - Freeform, TAZ Balance, Taylor Swift - Freeform, post story and song, taz balance spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPixi/pseuds/GothicPixi
Summary: It was Magnus that dragged them all to a fantasy karaoke bar, about 6 months after Story and Song. It’s the first time they all have some freed calendar space, Davenport having finally docked after living on his ship for months and Merle’s camp is on a short break. Lup’s body is a few months done and already well-worn. They are in a basement space in Neverwinter, small disco balls hanging in their private room. Taako has not shown up yet, but when was he ever not fashionably late.





	1. Track 6 - Look What You Made Me Do

It was Magnus that dragged them all to a fantasy karaoke bar, about 6 months after Story and Song. It’s the first time they all have some freed calendar space, Davenport having finally docked after living on his ship for months and Merle’s camp is on a short break. Lup’s body is a few months done and already well-worn. They are in a basement space in Neverwinter, small disco balls hanging in their private room. Taako has not shown up yet, but when was he ever not fashionably late. Lucretia was anxious in the corner, between Magnus and Merle on the sofa. Davenport was sitting as far away from her as possible with Barry, chatting about something he found at sea. Lup was scanning the song selection, trying to find something to call dibs on early. They heard the click of his heels before the door burst open.

 

“Yes, it’s me - Taako™ from TV!” The elf posed. He wore a checker print romper with tall black boots and a large red faux fur coat. His hair, recently dyed a glossy black with hints of burgundy, was up in intricate braids with twin tails on the sides. He twirled around as his sister instructed him to do. “Now that I’m not constantly adventuring, I can put some actual thought into my outfits. It’s wonderful!” That was when Taako scanned the room. That was when Taako saw Lucretia. His smile remained, but his eyes grew distant and cold. “We keeping with our old rules? No stops, no interruptions?” His voice was bitter, mocking in the way Lucretia was sadly used to. At least he was speaking to me, she thought, at least he’s speaking to me.

 

“I assumed so, yeah.” Magnus shrugged. He put a comforting arm around Lucretia, like he always did. Merle’s face was tense, they all seemed tense except for Taako and Davenport. The captain crossed his arms, silently enjoying this.

 

“Any good songs, Looper Trooper?” Taako removed his coat slowly, for the Full Dramatic Effect. His sister quickly switched back into twin mode and nodded excitedly.

 

“They added all the songs from Fantasy Taylor Swift’s new album. I know you like it.” She took his coat and threw it onto the pile with everyone else’s. Taako nodded, crashing down onto the sofa next to Davenport.

 

“I’m not going first. The best never goes first. Barold, you go.” He kicked the human slightly with his heeled boots and the man in question stood and dusted off his jeans. “ _ What _ are those pants, Jarry?” Barry glanced down at his jeans.

 

“I went thrifting. What, do they bother you?” He snickered, striking some very bad poses as the others laughed. His pants were acid wash denim with multiple rips, tears, and alien-related patches. Taako stared at them for what seemed like a long time.

 

“What size are they?” He asked, leaning forward with a smirk. Barry rolled his eyes.

 

“You know fully well what all my measurements are, and you could always change their size with magic. Let me sing a damn song.” Barry tapped around on the machine for a minute or two. Taako whispered to Davenport while the others made light conversation. Barry then performed a very bad rendition of  _ I Am a Paleontologist _ by Fantasy They Might Be Giants.

 

“I’ve made a grave mistake loving this nerd.” Lup said after 5 solid minutes of group laughter. “MAgnus, go!” The bulky man replaced Barry at the microphone, the latter joining his girlfriend on the sofa.

 

“Hi, I’m Magnus Burnsides, and I will be singing the only song I know all the words to.” He always did this bit. Honestly, they all missed this.  _ One Week _ by Barenaked Ladies began to play, and Magnus performed it VERY WELL. Merle was next (with  _ No Shoes, No Shirt, No Problem _ by Kenny Chesney) and then Lup with a very dramatic and satirical performance of  _ Umbrella _ by Fantasy Rihanna. Taako stood when she sat down, before Lucretia could step up.

 

“I know I said the best go last, but this is close enough. Cap’n.” He jerked his head for Davenport to stand, and the gnome quickly chose their song.

(( **Bold** for Taako,  _ Italic _ for Davenport))

 

_ I don't like your little games _

_ Don't like your tilted stage _

_ The role you made me play _

_ Of the fool, no, I don't like you _

**I don't like your perfect crime**

**How you laugh when you lie**

**You said the gun was mine**

**Isn't cool, no, I don't like you** **_(oh!)_ **

**But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time**

**Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time**

**I've got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined**

**I check it once, then I check it twice, oh!**

**_Ooh, look what you made me do_ **

**_Look what you made me do_ **

**_Look what you just made me do_ **

**_Look what you just made me_ **

**_Ooh, look what you made me do_ **

**_Look what you made me do_ **

**_Look what you just made me do_ **

**_Look what you just made me do_ **

Lucretia moved to leave. Taako put a heel between her legs on the sofa and lunged towards her. He shook his head twice sharply and tapped one of his ears. He backed away before he sang again.

_ I don't like your kingdom keys _

_ They once belonged to me _

**You ask me for a place to sleep**

**Locked me out and threw a feast** _ (what?) _

**The world moves on, another day, another drama, drama**

**But not for me, not for me, all I think about is karma**

**And then the world moves on, but one thing's for sure**

**Maybe I got mine, but you'll all get yours**

_ But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time _

_ Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time _

_ I've got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined _

_ I check it once, then I check it twice, oh! _

**_Ooh, look what you made me do_ **

**_Look what you made me do_ **

**_Look what you just made me do_ **

**_Look what you just made me_ **

**_Ooh, look what you made me do_ **

**_Look what you made me do_ **

**_Look what you just made me do_ **

**_Look what you just made me do_ **

Taako stepped closer to Lucretia again, who was sitting up too straight and too still. Her eyes were unblinking, her breathing frantic but quiet. She moved her hands across her knees, as if she were writing. Taako used one finger to lift her chin up to look at him.

**_I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me_ **

**_I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams_ **

**I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me**

**I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams**

**_I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me_ **

**_I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams_ **

**I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me**

**I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams!**

He let go of her chin and her head did not move. He smirked, of course he did.

_ (Look what you made me do) _

_ (Look what you made me do) _

_ (Look what you just made me do) _

**"I'm sorry, the old Taylor can't come to the phone right now"**

**"Why?"**

**"Oh, 'cause she's dead!" (oh!)**

He said it write to her face. Knowing each other for over 100 years, she could tell he was sad and scared behind all that anger. She knew he didn’t mean it all, not completely. Taako was never good with emotions. She traced on her legs over and over again, I-P-R-E. It was a nervous tick she developed decades ago. She didn’t want to forget where they came from and how they survived. How ironic that must be now.

_ Ooh, look what you made me do _

_ Look what you made me do _

_ Look what you just made me do _

_ Look what you just made me _

**Ooh, look what you made me do**

**Look what you made me do**

**Look what you just made me do**

**Look what you just made me do**

_ Ooh, look what you made me do _

_ Look what you made me do _

_ Look what you just made me do _

_ Look what you just made me _

**Ooh, look what you made me do**

**Look what you made me do**

**Look what you just made me do**

**Look what you just made me do**

 

Taako held his microphone out after his final pose.

 

“No, don’t drop the-” Davenport started. Taako dropped the mic. There was hesitant applause, which Lucretia joined by patting her hands on her legs softly. The room was silent as Taako and Davenport sat down, after he put the equipment in its proper place. Lucretia rose mechanically, chose a song.

 

“Lucy, you don’t have to.” Magnus moved to stand but she made a noise at him he translated as  _ stop _ . She clicked a song.

 

“These are the rules, Magnus. We all participate.” Lucretia’s voice was soft, young in a raw sense, so unsure. Taako crossed his legs. Barry and Lup shared a look. Merle studied Davenport as the gnome took a sip of water.

 

-Continued in Track 15-


	2. Track 15 - New Year's Day

-Continued from Track 6-

 

“Lucy, you don’t have to.” Magnus moved to stand but she made a noise at him he translated as  _ stop _ . She clicked a song.

 

“These are the rules, Magnus. We all participate.” Lucretia’s voice was soft, young in a raw sense, so unsure. Taako crossed his legs. Barry and Lup shared a look. Merle studied Davenport as the gnome took a sip of water. Lucretia adjusted her blouse and cardigan before taking a small step closer to the microphone, now properly on its stand. She had a lovely voice, from what they could remember. All those years from Wonderland, though, might have changed it. When the song began, they found that it hadn’t. Her body language was closed, folding in towards the mic stand. She hadn’t looked this young and vulnerable since before the lonely cycle. This woman - this girl - was so familiar to them all. The grimace on Taako’s face faltered for a moment, before he switched it to a disinterested expression that was easier to maintain. Lucretia’s gaze remained trained on the ground in front of his velvet shoes.

 

**There's glitter on the floor after the party**

**Girls carrying their shoes down in the lobby**

**Candle wax and Polaroids on the hardwood floor**

**You and me from the night before, but**

 

**Don't read the last page**

**But I stay when you're lost, and I'm scared**

**And you're turning away**

**I want your midnights**

**But I'll be cleaning up bottles with you on New Year's Day**

 

**You squeeze my hand three times in the back of the taxi**

**I can tell that it's gonna be a long road**

**I'll be there if you're the toast of the town, babe**

**Or if you strike out and you're crawling home**

 

**Don't read the last page**

**But I stay when it's hard, or it's wrong**

**Or we're making mistakes**

**I want your midnights**

**But I'll be cleaning up bottles with you on New Year's Day**

She closed her eyes, face tight as she sang the next part quieter, almost like she was reminded herself of the meaning.

**Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you**

**Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you**

**Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you**

**And I will hold on to you**

She made eye contact with Taako, not a pleading look but a terrified one. She glanced at Davenport a few times too.

**Please don't ever become a stranger**

**Whose laugh I could recognize anywhere**

**Please don't ever become a stranger**

**Whose laugh I could recognize anywhere**

Taako held her gaze, and she dropped it once that part ended. She didn’t see his expression break. They both had tears in their eyes. No one saw a mage hand grab Taako’s coat and drape it on his lap. The others seemed upset too.

**There's glitter on the floor after the party**

**Girls carrying their shoes down in the lobby**

**Candle wax and Polaroids on the hardwood floor**

**You and me forevermore**

 

**Don't read the last page**

**But I stay when it's hard, or it's wrong**

**Or we're making mistakes**

**I want your midnights**

**But I'll be cleaning up bottles with you on New Year's Day**

 

**Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you**

**Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you**

**Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you**

**And I will hold on to you**

 

**Please don't ever become a stranger**

**Whose laugh I could recognize anywhere**

**Please don't ever become a stranger**

**Whose laugh I could recognize anywhere**

**(I would hold on to you)**

 

The music ended and Taako stood, sunglasses over his eyes even though they were inside and it was nighttime.

 

“Taako..” Lup rose but her brother was already out of the door. They all stood, frozen in that room, for a long moment. Davenport broke it first, wishing them all a goodnight and a great job before heading out as well. He pat Lucretia’s leg when he passed her, an action now remembered to be second-nature. “Fuck.” Lup collapsed beside Barry, who held her tightly. Lucretia tried to calm her breathing, but she quickly crumbled to the ground. Magnus was crouched beside her in an instant, rubbing circles on her back like he knew worked best for her. Merle sat and observed.

 

“I think this is a step forward.” He said after a long while. The others looked at him.

 

“R-read the room, Merle.” Lucretia murmured. Magnus and Merle snickered at that while the liches raised brows.

 

“It was a thing, don’t worry about it.” Magnus gestured absentmindedly. “What do you mean, Merle? I don’t think now is really the time.”

 

“Prophecy called me the Peacemaker for a reason, raisin brain.” The dwarf flipped him off before continuing. “What I mean is, Taako was definitely affected by that. And he and Dav both got some emotions out. Dav is all about catharsis and realising wrath, you know this by now. He’ll be a bit better, he won’t take that much longer to come around. He’s been at sea, de-stressing and thinking. He’ll come around by the two year anniversary, I’m sure. I know Davenport.” The others considered this. “Taako, on the other hand, can let things fester for a long time. He isn’t angry, like Dav. Dav is used to anger too. Taako is conflicted, and sad, and grieving.”

 

“Grieving?” Magnus sat down beside Lucretia, who was calmer now by Merle’s voice and analytics. Lup and Barry were nodding along.

 

“The new Taako is made of two conflicting sets of memories. He has his IPRE set and his Faerun set, where Lup didn’t exist. His personality is different, his skills are different, everything changed. You must all see it by now. The old Taako is grieving the Lup that the new Taako lost. The new Taako is grieving the loss of his memories. He’s sad because he lost his family, all of us, for so long. He’s probably remembering old situations and imagining what could have been different if he remembered us. He’s thinking too much. Unlike Davenport, that’s a bad thing. He’s not distracted enough. He’s hyperfocusing on this situation, and creating new conflicts.”

 

“Excuse my brother, he’s gay and enjoys unnecessary conflict.” Lup and Lucretia both whispered this joke at the same time. They shared a look and Lup couldn't hold in her giggle.

 

“That Fantasy Taylor Swift song got to him. When he listens to the album again, which we know he will, he’ll think about it differently now. It will take longer than Davenport, but your relationship will get better. It will never be the same - none of our relationships will ever be the same - but you must remember that the Bonds are still there. They both know this. They still care about you so much, and that’s what makes it even more difficult to deal with. Taako is used to detaching and he can’t do that with you. So, yeah, this is a step in the right direction, sweetie.” He ended his speech with a small smile. Lucretia nodded and Magnus helped her up. They all put their jackets on and left, Barry pausing to pay for their time. Lup suggested using her reaper scythe to transport them all home.

 

“I think I’ll stay with one of you, if that’s alright?” Lucretia, even in her mid-fifties, seemed much younger than all of them. Magnus pat her shoulder.

 

“Of course, Luce. Whatever you need. I think we all have some space.”

 

“I’d stay clear of our house. Koko will probably stop by tomorrow, Angus has a thing in the afternoon.”

 

“I can spend the night on the moon base. I’d like to visit Avi and my favorite lesbians.” Magnus offered. Lucretia nodded. “Okay, we can call a sphere then? Avi is definitely still up.” Lucretia laughed and nodded again. They all said their goodbyes, Merle taking a portal Barry summoned for him. The younger members of team human waited for their sphere. “You did a brave thing tonight, Lucretia.”

 

“I don’t agree with that, but thank you.”

 

“Lucy, Taako basically threatened you right then and there. I saw you writing with your fingers, that’s a thing you do, I remember.” Magnus slung an arm around her shoulder.

 

“You haven’t always remembered, Maggie.”

 

“Stop it. Stop talking down, it’s not a good thing to do. Negative self-talk creates an endless loop, a self-fulfilling prophecy. Brad talked about that once.”

 

“There was a mandatory seminar, Magnus. None of you attended, if I remember correctly.” She shook her head to hide a laugh.

 

“We never did seminars, you shouldn’t have expected us to go. We hate requirements.”

 

“That’s why the twins brought three times the amount of clothes allowed in their personal quarters. And why Merle always had illegal plant samples, on the ship and on the moon. And you whittled everywhere, no matter what we told you.”

 

“I followed the dog rule, though.” He pointed out.

 

“You sure did, Magnus. That took a lot of self-control. You love dogs.”

 

“I love dogs!” He said it at the same time she did. They laughed, him more so, and they stood in comfortable silence until their sphere arrived. When they landed on the base, Lucretia had collected herself and she barely looked like she had cried. They were greeted by Avi, who was surprised and excited that Magnus was there. They chatted for a few minutes and made breakfast plans before heading back to Lucretia’s quarters. He settled in on her pull-out couch that was moved in shortly after restorations were completed. 

 

“Thank you, Magnus, truly. I don’t know what I would have done if you weren’t beside me.” Lucretia rearranged the pillows on her bed.

 

“Anything for you, Luce. You gave me Julia, you know. I could never be angry about that. Get some sleep now, you’ve had a long day. I’ll see you in the morning. Wake me if you have any troubles.”

 

“I will.” She paused. She always did now. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, sis.”


End file.
